Tout ce qui est petit
by Zelyna
Summary: OS- Gold se disputait une fois de plus avec Belle, Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus voir de magie noire ici ! hurla t-elle. Elle recula et percuta une étagère faisant tomber une sphère qui s'écrasa sur le sol en explosant, libérant une lumière qui se répandit sur toute la ville. Quand elle fut dissipée, Belle vit que Gold avait disparu, et ils n'était pas le seul.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ma toute première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je suis désolé si vous trouvez des fautes. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, (et conseils). Je pense je publierai une histoire plus dévellopée avec ce sujet. Bonne Lecture !;)**

 **Note : les pensées des personnages sont en italique**

 **Disclamer : rien à moi tout à ABC**

Regina se releva, elle avait glissé, aveuglée par une puissante lumière, et avait eu l'étrange impression d'être tombée d'une falaise .

Une fois debout elle s'aperçu avec surprise que le paysage avait complètement changé . Au dessus d'elle s'élevait des brins d'herbe d'au moins trois mètres, et elle avait de la boue jusqu'à la taille .

 _On se croirait au Pays des Merveilles ! Que se passe t-il encore !_

 _-_ Pas un seul jour tranquille à Storybrooke ...grogna t-elle.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où elle avait atterri, elle commença par repérer les lieux par magie .

 _Je suis encore à Storybrooke ?!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

David reçu un appel urgent de Belle, il n'avait pas bien compris la situation, mais il s'était précipité au magasin. À peine rentré il remarqua les éclats d'un objet en céramique par terre.

Ch : -Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez été cambriolés ?

Belle paniqué et énervée lui expliqua la situation.

B : -J'en ai marre ! On ne peut pas faire un pas dans cette boutique sans risquer causer une malédiction !

Ch : -Je vais appeler Emma et Regina, on va voir se qui c'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa fille lui répondit immédiatement et arriva cinq minutes plus tard en compagnie de Snow et Hook.

-Vous avez vu la lumière ? Demanda Belle à David.

-On l'a vue par la fenêtre du poste, elle nous a aveuglé mais j'ai cru que c'était un rayon de soleil. Signala Emma.

H : -Un rayon pas très naturel, aux airs de magie...

E :-Je n'ai pas fait très attention, j'était entrain de travailler.

-Oui bien sûr, sourit Charming.

Emma lui lança un regard noir,

-J'ai juste fermé les yeux quelques secondes, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment vu le flash.

Ch :-Je n'ai rien dit,

Sw :Bon, avez-vous vu Regina ? Je crois que l'on a besoin d'elle.

-Non, pas depuis hier, répondit Emma.

Ch :-J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas.

-Je croit que je l'ai vue chez elle, fit remarquer Hook.

-Ah oui ? Quand ?

-Je suis passée devant chez elle en allant au poste, et je l'ai apperçu avant d'être aveuglé, puis elle avait disparue.

-Comme Rumple ! s'exlama Belle.

-Doucement, elle est peut-être encore chez elle, je vais aller vérifier.

Snow sortit de la boutique.

-Écoutez moi !

Ch : -Qui a parlé ?

B : -Personne voyons

Ch : -J'ai cru entendre Gold

Em : - Concentrez-vous un peu.

B : -Où est passée Snow ? Ça doit bien faire une demie-heure qu'elle est partie.

Ch : -Je ne sais pas du tout.

B : - Peut-être que j'avais raison, elle a disparue.

Snow arriva dans la boutique, essouflée, un bocal remplit à la main.

Sw : -Ok, on a un problème

H : -Bien sûr, le crocodile a disparu, enfin, si c'est un problème…

-C'est quoi ça ? Fit David, en désignant le bocal.

Sw : - Eh bien c'est Regina, sa sœur, Maléfique, et sa fille.

Tout le monde la regarda étonné .

Sw : Enfait, quand je suis allée chez elle il n'y avait personne, mais j'ai vu un nuage violet qui apparaissait et disparaissait devant la maison, il était vraiment minuscule, j'ai réussi à l'attraper et j'ai découvert que c'était elle.

Em : -Pourquoi tu l'as enfermée dans un bocal ?

Sw : -Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de couvercle. C'était pour les transporter en toute sécurité.

-Belle !

B : -Oui ?

H : Quoi ?

Sw : -Quoi quoi ?

Em : -Tu as une bestiole sur l'épaule Belle .

-Je vous prierai de me respecter un peu ! Je reste le Dark One Miss Swan !

B: -Rumple!

H : -Dommage...

R : Sors moi de là Snow !

Sw : -Oui,oui, faites de la place sur le comptoir.

Ch : -Bon maintenant qu'on sais où vous êtes , vous pourriez nous aidez à trouver comment vous rendre vos tailles normales.

Snow déposa tout le monde à côté de la caisse.

Z : -Je peux savoir se qui m'arrive exactement ? Qui a fait ça ?

R : -Une minute, où est Maléfique ?

G : -Elle vient de passer par la fenêtre.

H : Lâche mon bras Lily !

Em : -Comment ça par la fenêtre ?!

Charming, se précipita par la fenêtre et eu à peine le temps d'aperçevoir un mini-dragon qui voletait dans le ciel.

Em : Tu avais raison, le bocal était utile enfait…Bon je vais la chercher .

R : -Je viens avec toi !

Em : -Désolé mais je ne crois pas que tu sois de taille à affronter ça.

R : -…Tu te fiche de moi là ?!

Sw : -Emmène-la on s'occupe du reste.

Em : -Bon très bien

Regina grimpa sur l'épaule d'Emma et elle quittèrent le petit groupe.

G : -Apportez-moi le grimoire sur cette étagère.

Ch : -Lequel ?

G : -Le rouge.

Ch : -Ils sont tous rouges …

G : -Bien sûr que non, il y en a des rouges carmins, des bordeaux, des rouges vifs, des vermeils…

Ch : -J'ai compris. Hook, au lieu de rigoler venez m'aider, vous ne fichez rien depuis tout à l'heure !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

R : -Tu as l'oreille sale.

Em : -Je la nettoie tout les matins, maintenant arrête de me parler, j'essaye de me concentrer.

R : -Juste celle-la ?

Em : -Celle-la quoi ?

R : -Tu ne te lave qu'une seule oreille tout les matins ?

Em : -Mais non ! je-… oh et puis laisse tomber, je dois me concentrer.

R : -Non, tu dois apprendre à être spontannée, suis tes instincts et arrête de te concentrer, la magie viens des émotions.

Emma sentit l'énervement la parcourir, elle sursauta.

Em : ÇA Y EST ! Je l'ai localisée !

-Regina?

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne sentait plus de présence sur son épaule.

R : -Aide-moi !

Dans: -Regina?

R : -Ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?! Je suis là !

Emma vit que Regina s'accrochait à ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber dans son décolleté.

Em : -Oh...désolé…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

G : -Aide-moi à tourner la page.

Lily souleva la feuille au dessus de sa tête avant de marcher sur le livre pour la jeter de l'autre côté. Elle regarda d'un œil mauvais Hook qui s'était endormi sur la moitié du livre.

G : Ça y est, j'ai trouvé, la formule est simple, il faut juste de la poudre de fée.

Sw : -Je vais en chercher, la fée Bleue en a fait venir de la Forêt Enchantée hier, vous avez de la chance.

Snow revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un petit sac de poudre, et vit Lily, Zelena et Gold sauter sur le visage de Hook et s'amuser à lui mettre des bouts de papiers dans les narines, sans qu'il ne se réveille.

Sw : -Mais….Ça va pas non ! Arrêtez ça toute suite ! Ça ne se fait pas !

L : -Pfff de toute façon il peut pas bouger c'est pas grave.

Gold ricana devant le visage incrédule de Snow.

Emma était accroupie dans la forêt, derrière un arbre, et observait Maléfique dormir, toujours sous sa forme de dragon.

Elle s'approcha doucement avec son filet, et le jeta sur Maléfique avant de se téléporter avec elle dans la boutique de Gold.

-Parfait dit Snow en voyant sa fille arriver avec Maléfique.

Em : -Hey, pourquoi Hook ne se réveille pas ?

L : -Il s'est renversé de l'encre de seiche dessus, il peut plus bouger.

Or, Lily et David rigolèrent.

Sw : -Je viens de penser à quelque chose...C'était quoi cette sphère qui vous a transformés ?

G : -Une sphère a vœux.

Em : -D'abord il faut régler ce problème de taille.

R : -Arrête ça s'il te plaît.

Em : -De quoi ?

R : -Tes jeux de mots à la noix…

David pris la poudre de fée et récita la formule du livre en en jettant sur les minis personnes.

Aussitôt, ils reprirent leur taille normale. Un bruit de chute retentit.

Dans: -Regina!

R : -Tu n'avais qu'à me descendre de ton épaule !

Em : -J'allais le faire ! Lève-toi de moi ! T'es assise sur mon épaule !

Sw : Emma ! Ça va ?

Em : -Oui, heureusement je n'ai rien de cassé.

Z : -Maintenant j'exige de savoir qui a fait le vœux stupide de nous rendre minuscule.

G : -Belle a fait le vœux de ne plus voir de magie noire, mais pas qu'elle disparaisse, alors tout ceux qui en ont recours, même si c'est seulement pour se transformer en dragon, ont été rendus minuscules. Pour ne plus nous voir.

B : -Mais je vous voyais toujours…

G : -La magie est imprévisible, et peut-être qu'au fond de toi tu ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle disparaisse.

L: -Bon, moi j'ai faim, maintenant que tout est fini je peux y aller donc salut.

Em : -Attend, je viens avec toi.

Tout le monde déserta la boutique et Gold resta a fixer la porte.

G : -Tout n'est jamais vraiment fini…

Il regarda sa main droite qui commençait à devenir invisible. Le vœu de Belle s'exaucerait, peut importe par quel moyen.

 **FIN**


End file.
